Before I Die
by rkoedgefan
Summary: A young girl's last dying wish


A Minneapolis family was getting their stuff packed for their trip to Philadelphia where the WWE was having their supershow. Devin, the couple's 13 year old son was happy to be going to see his favourite wrestlers and divas. Devin helped his parents and his sister put their stuff into the car so they could head off to Philadelphia. The Mc Evoy's got into their car and were off to go see the WWE's supershow, a trip they had planned for a few weeks now ever since they found out that their daughter was dying from cancer.

Michelle, Bill and Danielle Mc Evoy's 5 year old daughter, was also happy to go see her favourite WWE superstars and divas as well, she had only started watching wrestling with her brother about a year before. She couldn't wait to see Edge, Randy Orton, John Cena and Dave Batista as well as Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson. Michelle had told her parents a day after they found out that she wasn't going to live much longer, that she wanted to go see the WWE before she passed on, so they all decided to make it a family thing.

The Mc Evoy's were finally there after driving for a long time, they all got out of the car, began taking their stuff out of the car to bring it into the hotel they were going to stay at for a couple nights. After checking into their joint hotel rooms, the Mc Evoy's decided to get a bite to eat before going back to their hotel room so they could get to bed early because tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Devin and Michelle were the first to wake up, getting out of their beds so they could get ready for today, Devin turned to his sister and asked. "So Chell (Shell a nickname for his sister), are you excited to go to the show tonight?" Michelle begin to jump up and down with joy as she replied back. "Yes!!!" Devin smiled as his sister jumped for joy, he was amazed that she would be this excited especially when she knows that she's dying, his smile faded away when the last part of his thought popped into his mind.

The two kids went into the next room to get their parents up out of bed. Bill and Danielle were already up and dressed when their two children came in. Danielle picked up her daughter and hugged her as tears began to fill her eyes, she didn't want to see her daughter like this, she didn't want her baby girl to die. Bill walked over to his wife and daughter and hugged them both. "It's okay Danni, we'll get through this as a family but right now we need to focus on making today a special day for Michelle." Bill told his wife as he took Michelle from her arms.

Later on that night the family went to the arena to watch the wrestling event, Michelle was in her glory when she seen all her favourites. Michelle was very happy to see Dave Batista finally come back to wrestling after being out of action for at least 6 months thanks to Mark Henry. She cheered along with the rest of the crowd when Batista gave Mark Henry a beating that he has never had before. After the show ended Devin took his sister to go meet with her favourite superstars and divas.

With her Randy Orton bear in one hand and her autograph book with a pink cover in the other she begin to walk along the hallway by herself. Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson were walking down the hallway towards her, they stopped as they approached her. "Hi sweetie, did you want our autographs?" Trish asked the little girl as she seen the pink autograph book in her tiny hand. The 5 year old nodded her head and replied politely. "Yes please." "Are you here with someone?" Torrie asked the little girl as she too signed the book for the little girl. Michelle replied again politely. "I'm here with my family."

"I see you have a Randy Orton bear in your hand, is he your favourite?" Trish asked making small talk with the little girl. Michelle giggled and replied. "Yeah, so is Edge, John Cena and Batista." She smiled as she hugged her bear tighter. "Do you want us bring you to where Randy is?" Torrie Wilson asked taking her by the hand. "Yes please." Michelle replied still smiling at both blonde divas.

Trish Straus and Torrie Wilson took the little girl down the hallway towards where Randy Orton was chat with John Cena and Edge. As the girls walked with Michelle they continued to talk to her and asked her questions, like what her name was and how old she was. Michelle's eyes began to twinkle with delight when she laid eyes on Randy, Edge and John. "Excuse me guys but there is a little girl here who would love it if she could get your autographs." Torrie told the guys as they turned their attention to Michelle.

The guys walked over to the 5 year old as she smiled up at them. "Hey cutie, what's your name?" Edge asked her as he flashed her a big smile. "Michelle Mc Evoy." she replied as she handed Edge the autograph book. Edge opened the book and wrote something it before handing it over to John. John then wrote something in it as well, then handed it over to Randy who smiled at her before asking her a question. "How old are you Michelle?" She replied back with her hand up in front of her. "I'm 5." The guys thought she was cute when she showed them how old she was. Randy jotted something into the autograph book, closed it and handed it back to her. "Thank you." she told them as she smiled.

Trish and Torrie told Michelle they would take her to see Batista next, Michelle was very excited to see the animal himself. The three of them walked up to Dave Batista's locker room door, Trish then knocked on the door and they waited. Moments later Batista opened the door to see Trish, Torrie and a little girl standing there in front of his door. "Can I help you ladies?" he asked the two Raw divas. Trish nodded her head as she spoke. "Yes you can actually, you see Dave, this 5 year old girl here who's name is Michelle by the way, she's a big fan of yours and she would love it if she could get your autograph." Dave looked down at Michelle who smiled back at him.

Batista took the book that was handed to him, he opened it and wrote in it before handing it back to the girl. "There you go honey." the animal said as he shook her hand. "Thank you, Batista." the girl said sweetly before she left to go and meet up with her brother again. Michelle thanked both Trish and Torrie for their autographs and for their help. The two divas smiled and told her. "It was our pleasure to help, you take care now." Torrie and Trish both then turned and started to walk away down the hall.

Back at the hotel room Michelle had her Randy Orton bear and her pink autograph book in both of her hands as she got into the bed. She looked through her book, seeing all the signatures and stuff that Randy, John, Edge, Batista, Torrie and Trish had put in her book before laying down and closing her eyes, holding her two things close to her as she began to drift off to sleep. Sometime through the night Michelle had passed away from the brain cancer she had. Her last wish or request was to see her favourite superstars and divas before she died, well she did just that.


End file.
